Under strenuous conditions stemming from everyday tasks, garments are prone to “riding up” and becoming undesirably positioned. Additional difficulty results from carrying heavy items attached to the belt or in the pockets causing the lower body garments to slip down. There is often a need to find a private location to re-adjust the garments. This is often followed by frustration of the wearers of the garments. For as long as the textile industry has existed, there is not a reasonable solution for these problems.
Previous garment engagement systems have utilized elements such as Velcro, straps, and elongated arms. Although some of these systems may work, they introduce new problems when it comes to securing garments. Other problems arise when attempting to attach non-garment devices securely. These systems fail while supporting weight exerted on the systems by gravity and inertia. Other difficulties include discomfort and complications related to tightness of straps and the pulling and constraint of elastic straps.
Accordingly, a need exists for a garment engagement system that displays simplicity, efficiency in the containment of garments, and support of lower body garments while attaching non-garment devices to garments with locking mechanisms and supporting the load of the devices. While previous aspects of the invention are applicable and does provide an effective way to contain a garment and provides a working solution to attach non-garment device to garment, a further improved method that is gentler on the fabric of the garment was desired. Additionally a means to easily adjust the Garment Engagement System (GES) to variety garment thicknesses was sought.
Connectivity of non-garment devices to the GES is enhanced by allowing an attachment device to inter-connect between GES and a variety of devices like, but not limited to, electronic devices, cameras, eyeglass cases and carry cases. This also allows an attached device to pivot, allowing viewing of electronic device screens without detachment from the GES.
An improved ‘belt ledge retainer’ provides a means to connect an attachment device to the GES.